The present invention generally relates to a finger switch, and more particularly to a finger switch which is turned on and off in response to bending and stretching actions of a player's finger so that a musical tone will be generated.
Conventionally, the player inputs performance information to a musical instrument by use of an input apparatus such as a keyboard, so that the musical instrument generates a musical tone having a desirable tone pitch, a desirable tone color and the like.